<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wanna make a bet? by screamingskz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521540">Wanna make a bet?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingskz/pseuds/screamingskz'>screamingskz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Messing around [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3racha studio chats, Confident Hwang Hyunjin, M/M, Making Out, Somewhat sexual content, bang chan needs sleep, binnie is sweet ngl, but mainly plot, changjin are gay, homosexual banter, i didn't mean to add minsung but it just happened so naturally lol, it gets chaotic, minsung make bets, pov change halfway sry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingskz/pseuds/screamingskz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it crazy of me to want to date him?” Changbin asked.<br/>“Well I’m no expert but I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. I don’t think it’s that crazy.” Chan grinned.<br/>“I’m an expert.” Jisung cut in. “Y'all are gay and I think this is a great idea.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Messing around [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wanna make a bet?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a part 2 to "Your lips are pretty" so I recommend reading that first if you haven't already!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So.” Chan started, leaning back in his seat, smirking. “Wanna tell us what you’ve been up to recently?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin rolled his eyes. He was in the studio with Chan and Jisung, working on some new tracks. At least he was trying to, the other two members of 3racha had suggested they take a “snack break” which had basically turned into an interrogation of sorts. </span>
</p><p>
 “I don’t know what you’re referring to.” Changbin said. 
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung snorted, placing his chips on the seat next to him and wiping his hand on his pants. “That’s the biggest lie I’ve heard all day. Don’t pretend that Chan and Seungmin didn’t catch you draped over Hyunjin this morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin grumbled. “Look, can we just get back to work-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to mention the marks you left on him!” Jisung interrupted, laughing at the other’s pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan looked between the two, a slight smile rising to his lips. “Alright Jisung, let him breathe.” He laughed before turning to Changbin. “I don’t wanna overstep or anything but you guys seem cute and I just want to make sure you know what you’re getting into.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin sighed, pushing away from the computer in defeat, finally realizing he wouldn’t get any work done unless he had this conversation. “We honestly haven’t talked about anything yet.” He said, shaking his head. “I mean it’s Hyunjin. We’re so comfortable with each other already… this didn’t feel too sudden of a step or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan nodded in understanding. Jisung went back to his chips, looking on in interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, but I mean...” Chan paused. “Where is it going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I don’t honestly know. Like is it crazy of me to want to date him?” Changbin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m no expert but I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. I don’t think it’s that crazy.” Chan grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m an expert.” Jisung cut in. “Y'all are gay and I think this is a great idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin snorted at that. “You just want another excuse to make bets with Minho.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! That’s not true, I am genuinely supporting this relationship!” Jisung exclaimed. “But you know, if I happen to make bets with Minho about it, oh well right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright.” Chan laughed at the two of them. “Let’s actually get some work done so we can get home before midnight.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>✧✧✧</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shuffled back into the dorm a little after 1 am, quietly taking off their shoes, trying to not disturb the other members who were probably sleeping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m off to bed.” Jisung said, yawning. “You-” He gave a pointed look to Chan. “-better not stay up too late.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try my best.” Chan laughed softly, making his way to the kitchen.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin watched him leave, slightly concerned for his leader’s health. A door opening from the other side of the room brought his attention back. He looked over, seeing a sleepy Hyunjin walking out of Changbin’s shared room with Felix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Binnie.” Hyunjin mumbled, rubbing his eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey what are you still doing up?” Changbin cooed, going over to the younger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin opened his arms and Changbin wrapped him in a hug. “I was waiting for you.” He mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin felt his heart melt a little and he smiled as Hyunjin shuffled them both back towards his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing we’re going to sleep now?” Changbin asked with a chuckle. He turned his head to look at Jisung who was still standing in the middle of the room with the biggest smirk on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin rolled his eyes at him before turning back around, pulling Hyunjin into his room and shutting the door softly behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin took Changbin’s hand as they made their way to his bed in the dark, practically pulling Changbin on top of him when he had laid down fully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s got you so clingy?” Changbin whispered, lips ghosting over Hyunjin’s, his hand coming up to brush some hair out of the other’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin giggled at that, shifting up to press a small his to Changbin’s lips before answering. “You were gone all day.” He whined. “Eventually I just decided to stay in your room to wait for you to come back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, we lost track of time honestly.” Changbin replied. “I missed you too.” He added as an afterthought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin smiled, moving over more so they had room to properly cuddle. Changbin settled in, too exhausted to do anything else but wrap his arms around Hyunjin’s waist and pull him closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here now.” He whispered, rubbing comforting circles into the skin by Hyunjin’s hip. “Let’s get some rest, you must be tired.”    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin only hummed in response, letting himself drift off, feeling safe in Changbin’s strong arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✧✧✧</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin awoke to Felix rummaging around the room, looking for god knows what. He blinked, sleepily looking around. Hyunjin was still passed out, curled up by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey, you’re awake.” Felix greeted. “Do you know where my headphones are? I can’t find them anywhere.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin groaned, sitting up slightly and pausing to think. “Check with Jisung, he might have borrowed them yesterday but I’m not sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix nodded in appreciation. “Thanks, I’ll go ask him now!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scampered out of the room happily. How that boy had energy so early in the morning, Changbin would never understand. He looked over at the clock, seeing it was a little after 9 am. He collapsed back onto the comfy bed, it wasn’t often they got to sleep in and relax and he was going to make the most of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning back to Hyunjin, he wrapped his arms around the other, cuddling his sleeping form. Hyunjin stirred, twisting around to face Changbin and burrow in closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin let out a small giggle, reaching up to pet Hyunjin’s grown out hair. His heart fluttered as Hyunjin let out a sigh of content.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you awake?” Changbin whispered, continuing to pet his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin nodded into his chest, letting out an inaudible mumble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin laughed, looking down as Hyunjin brought his face out to speak. “Yeah, good morning Binnie.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning Hyunjinnie.” Changbin teased. “What’s up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, just cuddling a cute boy.” Hyunjin hummed.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Changbin said. “I thought that’s what I was doing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin giggled, face lighting up. Changbin just watched as the younger stretched cutely; he would argue that everything he did was cute though, and sighed. He was happy, really happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin took notice of Changbin’s stare and propped himself up on his elbows. “You’re staring.” He teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty.” Changbin countered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin rolled his eyes and shoved Changbin playfully, flushing at the compliment. “No, but seriously. What’s on your mind?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin looked at him, suddenly nervous. “I just really like this.” He started, reading Hyunjin’s expression as he spoke. “Whatever’s happening between us, I want to keep doing it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited as Hyunjin grabbed his hand, a soft smile adorning his face now. “Me too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin let out a breath of relief as Hyunjin continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too good at kissing for anyone else to steal you away from me.” He smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greedy.” Changbin murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways,” Hyunjin cut him off. “I’d like to keep messing around if you’re ok with that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Changbin said, eagerly. If all Hyunjin wanted was for them to keep fooling around, he wasn’t going to say no, even if he wanted something more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin giggled again, pulling Changbin in for a kiss. “Alright then,” He mumbled in between kisses. “You better keep your promise of fucking me though. I’d hate to have to find someone else to do it.” He smirked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin groaned. Hyunjin was going to be the death of him, he just knew it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✧✧✧</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How long until they fuck do you think?” Jisung mumbled, distracted as he watched Changbin and Hyunjin laugh with each other on the opposite side of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Within the week for sure.” Minho said, slinging an arm around Jisung. “Why? You wanna make another bet?” He smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? So what if I do?” Jisung retorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho laughed, loving how easy it was to rile the younger up. “I like how confident you are even when you know I’ll win again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t start.” Jisung rolled his eyes, trying to move away from Minho but being stopped by the arm around his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Minho said. “You’re just too easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung blushed as Minho pulled him in closer, leaning in to whisper in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretend I’m telling you something funny, we can’t have them finding out what we’re talking about or it might mess up the results.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s eyes widened at the proximity but nodded in understanding, quickly giggling like Minho had prompted. “Alright so what’s the bet and for how much?” He asked, hand covering his mouth from the others in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho looked at him and smirked. Their faces were so close now, it had to be drawing attention to them at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about, if they fuck after Tuesday, you win and I owe you 15,000 won.” Minho started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed fair, Jisung thought, as today was Sunday. They couldn’t possibly do it that fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But,” Minho continued, “If they fuck before before then, I win and you owe me a kiss.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s breath hitched. “Oh.” He said, not expecting the new terms of their bet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho laughed at Jisung’s flushed face and raised an eyebrow, waiting for more of a response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on.” Jisung said. He may have been flustered but he wasn’t one to back down from a bet and that’s clearly what Minho’s goal was right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, love birds.” Hyunjin called out, effectively drawing their attention away from each other. “You guys gonna make out or what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho scoffed. “You’re one to talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin just laughed, falling onto the couch, Changbin in tow. “See, that’s where you’re wrong. I do makeout with Changbin, whereas you two just make eyes at each other and then pretend nothing happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin snorted as Jisung went bright red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You talk big game for someone who was pining not too long ago.” Minho countered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin just rolled his eyes, turning to climb onto Changbin’s lap and kiss him. Changbin responded eagerly, tangling his fingers in Hyunjin’s hair and pulling, drawing out pretty whimpers from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s mouth hung open as he looked between the couple making out in front of him and Minho. The older was in a similar state, not expecting Hyunjin to call him out like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin broke the kiss and smirked, panting. “That could be you two.” He winked at them, getting off Changbin and pulling him back to his bedroom for what Jisung could only assume to be more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung shook his head, he better be careful, it was looking more and more like he would be losing this bet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✧✧✧</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I always appreciate kudos and comments and I'd love to hear what you thought about this :)<br/>Find my nsfw on twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/screamingskz">here</a><br/>Also to anyone who is streaming Back Door rn: Great job!!! Keep up the good work :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>